


Mission: Possible

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Food, Grocery Shopping, Shopping, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Right after the space trip, the team is in need of some necessities.Time for a good old family shopping trip.





	Mission: Possible

"Alright. We've done this before. We get in, we get what we need, we get out. It's that simple." May sighed, rolling her eyes. Her eyes were on the road as she crossed her ankles, sighing.

"Can I play 'Mission Impossible' to set the mood?" Daisy asked.

"No." Coulson replied.

"We're just going to Walmart!" Jemma reminded Daisy.

"Who still shops as a family?" Daisy asked, beginning to hum the song dispite being denied premission to play it.

"We do, apparently." Fitz told her, swaying with the rocking of the car as Coulson drove the five agents to Walmart.

Parking close to the building, Phil unlocked the doors from the childlock, and released the kids. "Don't get to much junk food." He warned, watching Daisy, Jemma, and Leo head off. 

"Well. We'd better pick up the slack." Melinda said best him, her face emotionless as always.

"Yeah..." He said, grabbing a cart, and pushing it into the store.

After gathering up the vegetables and fruits and dry food for meals, and some crayons for Robin, May dragged him over to the clothes. "I don't know about you, but I'd like some new clothing." Melinda said, marching her 'husband' through the racks of clothes. 

She threw in several pairs of jeans and socks, before multiple dark toned shirts. 

"Oh hi!" Daisy appeared, and giggled. "Wait, is May shopping for your clothes?" She asked, picking up a t-shirt that was obviously to big for Melinda. 

"No." Phil answered quickly.

May dropped in a pair of cargo pants.

Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Phil corrected himself.

Daisy smiled and nodded. 

"I trust her." Coulson sighed, and May moved over to the ladies garmet section. Daisy waited for him to follow. Phil stayed put.

"Well, are you going to go help her?" Daisy asked, smiling innocently.

"No!"

"Huh. Maybe she might want your opinion?" Daisy suggested, still keeping up the innocent facade.

"I'm not going to go help pick out May's...underclothes." Coulson stuttered.

"Okay." Daisy shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find out what it looks like anyway." She said before prancing off.

"Wha- Daisy, you're grounded!" Coulson decided, watching the girl return to her scientist friends.

"Finished?" May materialized at his side, and set some items in the cart.

"Uh, yeah. We should go check out." Coulson nodded, waving over the kids.

"Don't worry. I stopped by the men's section too." May nodded. Daisy burst out laughing and Coulson knew that he turned bright red.

Check-out was fairly smooth, without Daisy nagging and teasing to much.

Back at the base, sorting out the bags didn't go so smooth.

"I believe that these are yours, May and Coulson?" Daisy held up the bag full of clothing that May had picked out. "I'll drop it off at your bunk?" 

"I'll take care of that." May took it, and set off.

Daisy looked over at Coulson. "She forgot to give you yours. Or... Wait... Did she need to?"

"No, I'll just... I mean, Yes!" Coulson said quickly.

Daisy raised her eyebrows, her eyes wide. "Mission Impossible time?"

"No!"


End file.
